This invention relates generally to an improved carrying case for art related supplies such as drawing and water color material. More particularly, the invention deals with a carrying case that serves additionally as a display box for pictures and the like.
The boxes and cases that have been developed for carrying art supplies have not been entirely satisfactory in many respects. It is desirable for such cases to have a number of compartments in which to carry various items such as pens, pencils erasers, paper, water colors, brushes, and the like. However, in order to provide room for all of these supplies, existing cases are typically so large and bulky as to make them cumbersome to carry and otherwise handle. Moreover, even though compartments of various sizes are sometimes provided, the compartments are not readily adjustable in size in order to accommodate items that come in a variety of sizes and shapes.
Another problem with existing cases is that they typically provide an upper section that serves merely as a cover, or at best as a secondary storage area, rather than being a more functional part of the case. This type of arrangement not only fails to take full advantage of the area presented within the case, but it also adds to the difficulty involved in handling the case. To gain access to the contents, it is necessary to unlatch the rather large cover section, swing it upwardly to expose the contents, swing it back downwardly to close the case, and latch it to secure the case in its closed position. Existing cases are also lacking somewhat from an appearance standpoint, as well as being expensive to construct.
It is thus apparent that a need remains for a compact and economical carrying case for art supplies. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a carrying case which includes a pair of hingedly connected sections, both of which are able to contain various art supplies. It is an important feature of the invention in this respect that substantially the entire area of each section is available to carry supplies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carrying case in which the upper section presents a plurality of compartments that contain various art supplies. In conjunction with this object, it is an important aspect of the invention that the upper section has a cover panel that slides in and out to open and close the compartments. Consequently, access to the contents of the compartments is facilitated as compared to conventional cases in which a large upper section must be swung fully open in order to expose the items contained within the lower section.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a carrying case that also serves as a display box for displaying pictures and the like.
In conjunction with the preceding object, it is a further object of the invention to provide in a case of the character described, an attractive frame that borders the picture or other display item.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a carrying case in which the compartments are readily adjustable as to their size and shape.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carrying case that includes a cover panel which also functions as a drawing board.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case which is constructed economically yet durably and which is attractive in appearance.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.